


The Forest

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: Everything was back to normal as if nothing had happened. Only the shining drop of water glittering on the pine tree seemed to indicate the presence of a heavy yet silent rainfall yesterday night.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 13





	The Forest

Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald 『The Forest』

1899, Godric's Hollow

Sky as dark as night, the Milky Way floated on the clouds, so glittering yet so illusory. Birds were rushing their way home, twittering once in a while, leaving the thick darkness with nothing but a trail of wind.

Time had passed the moment of dusk. Trees shivered from the breeze. The air smelt damp, mingled with the taste of flowers and soil. The forest knew that a rain was coming.

But there were this two men, lying beneath the plane tree, face towards sky. 「Do you feel like going home, Gel?」Dumbledore leaned on one side, putting his hand on Grindelwald's stomach.

「No, dear, not really. I like the landscape here.」Grindelwald placed his hand on Dumbledore's, stroking with satisfaction.

「Alright, anything you like.」Dumbledore's blue eyes were glistening in the moonlight. Slightly, he rested his head on Grindelwald's chest.

The wind was blowing even harder, and faint rain drops was falling along with it. But it's never a problem with wizards. Grindelwald exerted a spell and they were protected under a shade.

Grindelwald fondled Dumbledore's hair, soft and comfortable. He kissed it and filled his nose with the aroma of Sherbet Lemon.

「You see, Gel. I have always wanted to...」Dumbledore moved his legs and pinned his body onto Grindelwald's. His breath echoed in Dumbledore's ears and eyes reflected himself, particularly clear and emotional.

Kisses poured in and the atmosphere was getting hotter and damper. Rain beat against the shade and produced a melody of nature and love.

Grindelwald turned over and Dumbledore was soon under his body. He started undressing Dumbledore's shirt and slide his fingers around Dumbledore's neck to his chest and belly while Dumbledore was panting under his kisses.

Dumbledore stroked Grindelwald's chest and back, he could feel the blooming and burning love of Grindelwald. His body kept shaking out of excitement and thrills. It felt as if the world was on fire, and he just couldn't make it stop.

The rain was gradually slowing down while these two men were going further. The smell of swet, grass and flower mixed up and fill the nose of young lovers. It was as if anything under the sky could compare with the boy in front of the eye. The night was viscous and dim light was shed by the pure white Milk Way.

...

The birds started twittering under the light of dawn. Squirrels kept running around, trying to find food with the music from the goldfish stream.

Everything was back to normal as if nothing had happened. Only the shining drop of water glittering on the pine tree seemed to indicate the presence of a heavy yet silent rainfall yesterday night.


End file.
